<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spardas by Ccato, Okra_okra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801130">The Spardas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato'>Ccato</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra'>Okra_okra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名《斯巴达教父往事之我与火辣辣侄儿间的十年奋斗史》（误）</p><p>群内接龙<br/>第一棒：Ccato<br/>第二棒：okra<br/>第三棒：lof@喜赞<br/>第四棒：lof@xibishidiwu <br/>第五棒：lof@吞拿鱼寿司</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 初夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这小孩是个麻烦。</p><p>　　从他养父母家里接过他的时候但丁就知道他是个麻烦了。那对夫妇近乎迷恋地拉扯着小孩的衣服，眼神又痴又狂，他们舍不得这小孩离开，也害怕他离开。害怕他离开之后将他们不可告人的秘密转达给其他人，转达给这小孩的亲叔叔，暗中掌管这个城市的黑手党DMC的现任教父但丁。而这个叫尼禄的小鬼头确实这样做了。</p><p>　　“穿上你的衣服，尼禄。”捏着眉心命令眼前这个一丝不挂的男孩。</p><p>　　“为什么？你接我过来不就是为了这个吗？”男孩直挺挺地站在房子中央，盯着但丁回问。从很小的时候开始，那对夫妇就告诉他要这样做。在和大人单独呆在房间里的时候要脱光衣服，然后……</p><p>　　尼禄往但丁的方向又靠近了一段距离，好让他清楚看清自己稚嫩的身体。男孩今年才12岁，全身都带着还没褪去的婴儿肥，软软的脂肪被白嫩的皮肤包裹成洋娃娃一样具有藕节的四肢和身体，一片瓷白上只有关节和胸前泛着小面积的粉色。确认但丁有在观察自己，尼禄满意地点了点头，原地转了个圈，全面而简单地展示了一番自己。随后那只肉嘟嘟的小手握上了自己那根刚开始发育的小性器，手指圈合在上面慢慢地撸动起来。</p><p>　　这孩子过于年少。即使尼禄撸动了好一会，那根小肉棒已经被他搓得通红发烫也没能硬起来，软趴趴地搭在尼禄掌心。撸得久了尼禄也觉得那部分皮肤热得发疼，手指有意无意地松开。皱着眉又撸了一会，一点点透明的液体从顶端的小孔溢出，尼禄立刻刮下那点粘液举到但丁面前。</p><p>　　但丁疑惑地看着尼禄指尖那点很快便干涸凝结的腺液，阴阳怪气地问，“恭喜你？长大了？”</p><p>　　感觉到但丁的不满意，尼禄垂下头，在额发的阴影里委屈地咬紧嘴唇。他收回手</p><p>，犹豫了一会才搭到自己胸前，用力地抠弄那两颗陷在白肉里的粉色小点。很快那两颗小肉粒在尼禄胸前凸起随着尼禄的呼吸起伏，就像两只好奇探出树洞的小雏鸟。尼禄再往前一点，停在但丁触手可及的地方，双手背在身后收紧将小胸脯挺得更前，动作熟练和标准得像个多年的脔宠。</p><p>　　尽管对眼前的小孩子没有任何兴趣，但丁还是如尼禄所愿地贴上了他小小的胸脯。小孩子的胸脯十分柔软平坦，热量从指尖传来，比自己要高一点的温度，拇指摁在乳粒边缘，食指指腹贴着尼禄的乳头打转，小孩低声的呻吟从低垂的脑袋下飘来。这让但丁想起小时候养的小白猫，他也曾经好奇地抠过它的奶头，小猫在地上翻身撒娇了一会最后赏了他几爪子的挠。现在也一样，小孩儿在但丁掐住乳尖的时候放开扣在背后的手，握住他手指圈出的椭圆，短短的幼儿手指在颤抖，嘴巴却是不饶人的警告，“你要是敢揪，我一定会把你手指给掰断。”</p><p>　　“原来你还会害怕。怕疼？”但丁松开手指，从小孩双手里毫无阻碍地抽回手，他把尼禄推远了一点，“我说过你不用对我做这些，我是你叔叔，不需要我亲侄子给我表演劣质色情片。”</p><p>　　“他们还说是我的爸爸和妈妈。”被拒绝的尼禄涨红了一张脸，捡起地上的衣服穿上，跑出门之前不忘留下一句交易，“我完成了。今天晚饭我要加上一个巧克力派。”</p><p>　　目送小孩离开，但丁拉开墙上的帷幕，一排人物肖像人画渐渐出现。维吉尔的油画在最后面，和但丁相似的脸，但表现出的气质却完全不同。当初他指着这张油画给尼禄介绍的时候还被嫌弃找了个糟糕的画师，画得一点也不像他。</p><p>　　看着那张和自己极其相似的脸，但丁叹气抱怨道，“除了这个倒霉催的位置之外，你还真给我留了个大麻烦啊，维吉尔。”</p><p>　　—————</p><p>　　大概是他太宠那孩子了。</p><p>　　那天但丁不但给了尼禄一块大大的巧克力派，还送了他两个草莓圣代，小孩因此推断但丁是个大方的冤大头，这次提出的要求远超过了以往。</p><p>　　“下周我生日。”尼禄按照惯例站在房间中央仰视着但丁说。</p><p>　　谢天谢地这次他终于没有急着脱衣服了。</p><p>　　“你生日是五月，现在才三月。”用拆信刀打开一封信件，无趣的拜访信，但丁头也不抬地拆穿尼禄的谎言，心里默默感慨黑手党这些古典礼仪的繁琐。</p><p>　　“下周我生日。”尼禄又重复了一遍。</p><p>　　“所以？”但丁从信纸间隙里瞟了尼禄一眼，继续手里的活。</p><p>　　但丁的冷淡让尼禄犹豫了片刻，结巴地说，“我，我想要一，一，一条红宝石项链。”</p><p>　　“那种东西小孩子拿着也换不了钱。尼禄，你想跑的话直接问我拿钱会更方便。”</p><p>　　“小孩子拿着钱也买不来那种东西！”尼禄看着但丁说，大大的蓝眼睛因为焦急和愤怒染上一层浅薄的水雾，“我需要一条红宝石项链！你刚刚说给我钱的。你给我钱，我跟你买。”</p><p>　　这次但丁倒是感兴趣了，这小孩比想象中要来得灵活。他放下手里的信，盯着尼禄问，“那你用什么来换我的钱？”</p><p>　　尼禄一直都一无所有。在以前的家里，养父母除了让他认识到自己身体可以换来食物之外什么都没留给他。在这里，尼禄只得到一个遥远的梦：自己迟早会得到包括这房子在内的全部东西。可是他现在需要实质的东西，一颗漂亮的红宝石，而他可以作为的交换的只有一样。</p><p>　　解开短裤上的背带扣，背带绳在身后缠成一团，接着尼禄解开了短裤上的扣子，拉下拉链，那条柔软的西装短裤盖过了尼禄的脚背。解扣子的动作颤动而缓慢，尼禄偷看但丁似乎是在等他的信号，可惜坐在椅子上的高大男人什么都没说，尼禄只好把衬衫也扔到被踢开的裤子上面。把内裤也脱下，尼禄正准备把最后的袜子也脱掉的时候但丁终于说话了。</p><p>　　“我不需要这些。我说过的。”</p><p>　　但丁从桌子后面走出，仿佛只是一瞬便走到尼禄跟前，逆光的影子将尼禄盖得严实。</p><p>　　“我和你的养父母不同，像你这样孩子我想要多少有多少。我也不像他们连碰都不敢碰你，只能让你做这些拙劣的表演。尼禄，你的这点本钱对我来说毫无意义。”但丁搭着尼禄肩膀，慢慢弯下腰靠近尼禄，浅薄的嘴唇张合说出恶毒的事实，“除了你是我哥哥的儿子这点还能让我还对你抱有少许仁慈。不过，你似乎一点也不想要。你更希望我当你的恩客，是吧？尼禄。”</p><p>　　“我没有。我只是…什么都没有。”这是不可抗拒的害怕，尼禄急忙向但丁解释。</p><p>　　不是没有听说过关于黑手党如何残酷的故事，只是尼禄一直以为自己可以不在乎，也没有什么能被抢走的，包括自己的身体。可是现在他真的害怕了，这个取下道德枷锁的男人或许会真的把他吃进肚子。尼禄拼命挣扎起来，拳头朝但丁的脸挥去，却被中途拦下。腿在发软，它还能勉强支撑住尼禄站着是因为踩在脚背上的黑色皮鞋，那只鞋子把尼禄的白袜子弄脏了。</p><p>　　但丁夹着尼禄的腰，把小孩带到他的专属椅子那。尼禄小小的身体只有椅子的一半大，双手被强迫分开握住扶手，小腿悬挂在空中偶尔神经质地抽动一下，他现在就像一只被关在笼子里的金丝雀，脆弱可怜的模样让人忍不住想更进一步欺负他。</p><p>　　“他们只让你自己摸就能满足了？他们甚至没有摸过你乳头吗？”想起前段时间的尼禄的反应，但丁好奇地捏上尼禄软绵的胸口，拽着那个小点拉出一点皮肉左右扭了扭，松手后那块皮肤红肿地弹回去，在一片白肉里面显得异常可怜。</p><p>　　“…没有。”被恐惧和疼痛压倒，尼禄现在只敢颤声回答但丁的所有提问。</p><p>　　“继续说。”玩心起来的但丁又捏起尼禄的乳头故技重施地弹了一次，那片红色蔓延成一朵硕大的花。</p><p>　　“回去之后我不能穿衣服。要把乳头揪出来，让他们看着，很冷。”回忆中那个寒冷的冬天让尼禄打了颤，牙齿上下打磕，连声音都在这阵抖动中变得模糊。</p><p>　　“可怜的孩子。”但丁摸了把尼禄的头发安慰，可手指却继续捏上另外一边的小乳粒，扯起又放手，小孩那层柔软且单薄的脂肪被弹弄出一阵波浪。</p><p>　　第一次倾述过去的屈辱和委屈，尼禄再也忍不住了，眼泪大颗大颗地往下砸，沿着脸脖滑到火辣疼痛的胸口。</p><p>　　“他们不会抱我，也不会亲我。他们要我捏自己的鸡巴，然后舔我的手。他们总喜欢做这种恶心的事情，如果不让他们做，他们就会几天不给饭我吃，也不让我见任何人，把我关在房间里。”</p><p>　　听从尼禄的愿望，但丁擦干紧尼禄满是泪水和鼻涕的脸蛋，在两边脸颊留下几个亲吻。手从胸口下移到尼禄的腿间，那里的皮肤比上方的还要柔软，粉白的皮肤粘着手指带着神奇的魔力叫人想把手指捏进去，就像捏进一块正在融化的奶酪。</p><p>　　“但丁。你会把我送回去吗？”那个常年被迫自行猥亵的地方被别人揉捏着，尼禄本能想要躲开，但联想到但丁可能把他送回那个冰冷的家，尼禄又强忍着将屁股固定在一点，但丁的手上。</p><p>　　“当然不会。尼禄，我怎么可能把我们家的血脉送回给那些不识货的傻瓜手里。”</p><p>　　将尼禄小而粉嫩的性器托在掌心，用三根手指将它包裹住，中指贴在被包皮裹住的顶端打转，食指在肚脐下方摩拭不时拉扯到刚长出的细软阴毛。但丁实在想不明白，为什么那两个恋童癖可以忍着在这么长时间里不碰这个美丽的男孩一下。不过幸亏他们是极度的胆小鬼，他才不用接过一个脆弱的小性奴。现在只要给这小孩一点刺激，他一定能认识到自己除了年幼身躯以外的潜能。</p><p>　　帮尼禄撸了几下，但丁手指往尼禄身后探，点了点那个小入口，把尼禄吓得重心下移，死死地将但丁作恶的手压在身下。</p><p>　　“你的养父母都是些傻货。你都这样勾引他们了，他们居然无动于衷。”</p><p>　　“我没有勾引他们！我并不是自愿的！”尼禄朝但丁吼道。</p><p>　　“不，尼禄，你该庆幸他们是胆小鬼。”从小孩的抵抗中脱身异常简单，只要稍微用力就把手抽了回来，但丁站直身，在尼禄注视下拉开的裤链，沉甸甸的性器被掏了出来将尼禄的视野全部占据，“不然这样的东西早就把你那小屁眼给捅爆了。”</p><p>　　但丁站在尼禄面前撸动性器，软绵的鸡巴渐渐膨胀硬挺起来，将更加冲击的视觉打进尼禄眼里，眼见为实的恐惧让尼禄浑身僵直。生怕尼禄不能理解自己的幸运，但丁拉起尼禄让他跪立在椅子上，完全勃起的性器向前贴上尼禄的小腹，睾丸挤进并合的腿缝。高温、柔软、干爽，但丁再次感叹尼禄养父母的愚笨。</p><p>　　“感受到了吗？要是他们不是胆小鬼，要是你真的引诱成功，你的小屁股就会被这样的鸡巴给捅破。它们就这样钻进你的身体里面，一直一直往里面伸，大概能通到这里。嗯哼，尼禄你上生物课了吗？你说说看，我能顶到你什么位置，脾脏？胃？还是肺？”</p><p>　　但丁贴着尼禄的小腹抽动，手指沿着尼禄的脊骨往上丈量，每到一个节点便询问一次，务求让尼禄前后都了解到这些危险的性器会给他带来怎样的伤害。然而让但丁意想不到是尼禄在这种强烈的精神压迫下居然硬了。那根年幼的性器被一根粗热的性器挤压着并迎来它的第一次发情。</p><p>　　“尼禄，你这是？”</p><p>　　小孩被陌生的变化给吓到，眼里满是不知所措的惊恐，面对但丁的询问他慌乱地摇头，表示自己什么都不知道，他朝但丁张嘴解释，“对不起。我…我并没有想对你做那种事情。”</p><p>　　往后退了一步，让尼禄滑坐回椅面，但丁单膝跪在地上，张口一把将尼禄勃起的小性器整个吞进嘴里，招来了尼禄一声凄厉的尖叫。</p><p>尼禄揪着但丁的头发往外拉扯，发现无法把他拉走尼禄开始敲打他的后脑勺。</p><p>　　“放开我！不要！但丁！求你不要，不要咬！不要吃掉我！”</p><p>　　尼禄拼命挣扎。可惜那个被他拳打脚踢的男人稳定得像一座匍匐的大山，用双手钳制着他的髋骨，抬起他的屁股把他性器往嘴里更深处送。膝盖被夹在男人胸膛和椅子边缘的中间，脚趾踹到男人的腹肌上反而是震麻了自己。双手也是，那点反抗根本换不来男人的一个抬头。尼禄只好小声抽泣着等待男人结束这场惩罚。</p><p>　　虽然说勃起了，但那根鸡巴还是软绵绵的，还很短，整根含下去连喉咙都没到，但丁只好抬起舌根将它顶在喉口挤压，大口的吮吸好让两侧的肌肉贴近那根小东西。用牙齿托起尼禄的睾丸，舌尖徘徊在鸡巴和睾丸相接的地方，尖刀一样将它们割分成三个领地。随着吸食压力的增加，小孩的啜泣声渐渐加重，一点特殊的檀腥味被挤了出来，但丁松开咬合在尼禄根部的唇齿，舌头贴着软下的鸡巴往上移，撬开重新拢合的包皮，从顶端的小孔里刮走最后一点精液。</p><p>　　重新站起来，但丁俯视着哭泣的尼禄。小孩被欺负得浑身发红，胸口两点稚嫩的乳珠被暴力弹弄得肿起，小小的暗红像是两颗凝结的血珠。但丁刚才稍微失去了对力道的控制，道道深色的指痕包裹住尼禄的屁股，被舔射的性器拉耸在一旁残留的唾液把它压在大腿上，被恐惧的颤抖包裹着，像一尾垂死的鱼儿吐叙着最后的遗言。</p><p>　　舌头在口腔里搜刮了一会，终于找到了尼禄射进去的那点精液，但丁呸的一下吐到尼禄脸上，“第一次？真少。”</p><p>　　口水混着精液，和眼泪一起从脸上滑下，奇怪的气味萦绕在尼禄鼻间。以往面对这个极具侮辱性的举动，尼禄一定会暴跳起来反抗，可是现在他不敢，清楚认识到自己的年幼和无力，尼禄只能呆愣地任由但丁玩弄玩偶一样残酷地把他拧成方便他施行淫欲的形状。</p><p>　　但丁让尼禄站立在椅子上，双手交叠在椅背后，尼禄的上半身被挤压进光滑的皮革面，乳粒却被特意放置在顶端，上下顶弄的过程中被钝钝地切割。他并紧尼禄双腿，椅子很好地弥补了两人身高的差距，兴奋起来的粗大性器挤进尼禄腿间，大力抽动起来。鸡巴像是陷进了一个奶油堆，细腻柔软的皮肤和肌肉不留缝隙地包裹住但丁的性器，由于小孩的无力和颤抖，它们自觉地按摩着但丁。这感觉比他操过的任何一个男人或者女人都要好，是最纯粹的享受。</p><p>　　小孩的皮肤太细嫩了，但丁不敢往尼禄腿根靠近，生怕粗暴的动作会把他的皮肉也刨下来，也不敢在同一个地方摩擦太久，要是弄伤了尼禄会给他们都留下麻烦。虽然他不介意强奸血亲的恶名，但是作为家族接班人的尼禄不能存在这样的污点。从大腿中段操弄到小腿，原本滑腻的触觉被羊毛小腿袜的粗粝替代，稍带疼痛的快感让但丁更快地到达高潮。他扯开尼禄的袜口，将鸡巴塞进里面再次夹紧尼禄双腿，自上而下的用力抽插了几下，大股的精液顺着小孩纤细的小腿流进袜子深处。</p><p>　　在羊毛袜里面渡过高潮后的余韵，但丁从里面抽回性器，将椅子转了个面，尼禄哭得麻木的脸映入眼帘。</p><p>“你本来不用遭受这些的。你想要的东西可以直接命令我给你，你有那个权利。可惜你采用了最低回报的方式。还是说你认为自己只有这种出卖身体的能力？”</p><p>　　尼禄没有回答但丁。抖着腿爬下椅子，一边的袜子湿了，黏糊地留下单排脚印，尼禄走到衣服堆那快速地穿上衣服。由于慌张衬衫的扣子扣错了，也没有把衣摆塞回裤子里，犹豫了一下尼禄还是把袜子都扯了下来，用尽力气往但丁的方向甩，可惜它们跌落在身前的不远处。</p><p>　　“但丁你就是个混蛋。我不会忘记的，我绝对不会忘记的！”</p><p>　　用最软弱的姿态说着最恶狠的话。尼禄拉开门头也不回的跑了。</p><p>　　————</p><p>　　但丁捡起尼禄留下的袜子，被这么一顿蹂躏它们变得又破又脏。</p><p>　　但丁嫌弃地用两根手指夹着，走到壁炉旁帮它们甩了进去，火焰舔过那些织物，快速地将它们分解成灰烬和焦臭，慢慢地填满这个空间。</p><p>尼禄，我也不会忘记的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 生日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄遇上麻烦了。<br/>一寸存在感过于明显的火热视线一刻不停地粘在他后背上，令他整节课都浑身不自在。<br/>是黑道上仇家派来的？<br/>尼禄的手越过领口，握紧锁骨前方的项链，掌心的银质双翅和中心镶嵌的红宝石平滑的质地让他烦躁的心缓缓平复。<br/>当他松开手时，意外滑落出衬衫的挂坠正好被扭过头来关心他的姬莉叶瞥见。女孩欣赏一番那做工精巧的项链，朝尼禄微笑着轻声说道：“那就是你叔叔送的项链？很适合你，尼禄。”<br/>“哦...谢谢。”尼禄有些羞涩地挠挠脸颊，面对这位从小就帮助他的温柔挚友，他就像个总是被照顾的最小的弟弟一样乖巧。<br/>事实上，这条项链还与姬莉叶有些关系。四年前，不堪回首的“肉体奉献”换来的就是这条项链。<br/>三月不是他的生日，而是姬莉叶的生日。小小的女孩在无意间透露出对别的女孩带着的漂亮项链的向往。但年幼的男孩自然是分不清合成红宝石和天然红宝石的区别。误以为是尼禄要自己佩戴的但丁言而有信，第二天就把一条镶嵌着三克拉鸽血红的男式项链交给了他。</p><p> </p><p>“可是这不像女孩子会带的项链。”小尼禄端详着那条价值不菲的项链，秀气的细眉却微微蹙起，颇为不满地说道，“不适合姬莉叶。”<br/>“姬莉叶？”但丁瞥向因为站在桌旁而显得身材小巧的男孩，挑起一边眉毛，“你是要送给她？”他当然知道这个女孩。在把尼禄接回来前，他就把男孩的经历探得一清二楚。姬莉叶是尼禄的从小学好友，也是唯一一个愿意和这位孤僻的男孩交朋友的人。她在尼禄心中的重量不言而喻，但这条项链却确实不适合她。她的父母只是普通中产阶级，一条价值连城的项链只会给姬莉叶带来本不该有的危险。<br/>“你为什么不早告诉我？”但丁拿起手机，发短信叫蕾蒂来一趟。<br/>“我...我以为...”尼禄葱节般幼嫩的手指绞着项链，白皙的脸颊浮现一抹难色。<br/>“我不会答应？”但丁放下手机，指尖轻敲桌板，“你说的对，这条项链确实不适合小女孩。我会让蕾蒂陪你去再买一条。”他可不想像个好叔叔一样陪着侄子去儿童玩具商店。<br/>“那这条？”尼禄把手中的项链举到男人面前。<br/>“留着吧。这是你应得的。也算是你回家后我送你的第一份礼物。”但丁摆摆手，视线在桌面上堆积的文件里停滞片刻，急切地思考着蕾蒂什么时候会进来。当他被一阵悉悉索索的声音吸引视线时，尼禄的衬衫已经在地上堆作一团，粉白的胸膛裸露在空气中。<br/>看来他完全没把自己昨天的话听进去。但丁无奈地撑着额头，“你又想要什么。”<br/>“你又给我买了一条项链。”尼禄看着他叔叔阴沉下来的脸，扒着裤子的小手因为前一天的黑暗经历而犹疑停顿。<br/>“你想要什么就直接跟我说，不需要脱衣服。”弯腰从地上捡起那件纯棉衬衫，但丁尽量让自己的语气听起来恳切而认真。<br/>尼禄大眼眨巴眨巴，两只藕节般的小臂缓慢收回胸前，“就像别的孩子和他们爸爸妈妈一样吗？”<br/>“是的。”心脏莫名抽搐一瞬，但丁抖抖衬衫，正准备给他的小侄子披上。门突然被一脚踹开，清亮的女声从走廊传入，“叫我来干嘛，但丁！”<br/>被叫到名字的男人眼疾手快地把衬衫套在尼禄身上。当蕾蒂走进来时，他已经在慢条斯理地给尼禄扣扣子。似乎被粗暴的蕾蒂吓到，男孩一动不动地任由但丁动作，乖巧地像只被揪住脖子的奶猫。<br/>“哇哦，叔侄情深~”蕾蒂摊手，晃悠到桌前，一只手撑着桌沿俯下身去瞧尼禄，“这就是维吉尔的儿子？真可爱，一点都不像他。”<br/>扣完最后一颗的但丁抬起头看向她。<br/>“嗯、嗯、也不像你。”蕾蒂跟随着他的视线抬起头，摇晃食指。<br/>“总之，今天给你的任务是：陪我可爱的侄子去一趟玩具商店。”但丁把着尼禄的肩胛，把他推到蕾蒂面前，“尼禄会告诉你他要买什么。”<br/>“所以今天我要兼职保姆？”嘴上嫌弃着，蕾蒂还是牵起尼禄的小手，落下的目光闪烁着点点母性。<br/>“工资双倍。”但丁被这个野女人流露出的温柔激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，又低头跟男孩说道，“叫她蕾蒂阿姨就好。”</p><p>铃声打断尼禄转笔的动作，在老师话音未落时，学生就纷纷收拾起书包来。只有背后还被紧粘着视线的男孩慢条斯理，把书全部理入书包中后，他与姬莉叶道别，又在位子上翘起二郎腿把弄胸前的挂坠。他并不常戴这条项链，也从来没有戴着来过学校，但今天是个特殊的日子，五月份，尼禄的十六岁生日。姬莉叶亲手制作的围巾就放在他包里。<br/>可但丁？前三个生日里，他的叔叔总是送他一些昂贵的、用金钱就可以买到的东西，但这一次，尼禄想要些不一样的。<br/>“尼...尼禄。”一个长相标志的女孩在后方颤着声线叫起尼禄的名字。<br/>尼禄从思绪中回过神来，这时候教室里空荡荡的，似乎只剩下他们俩了。女孩走到门口，轻轻地把门关上，才回过头来看向他。是班花，尼禄认出来，那么那恼人的视线也是她的？<br/>“你...”尼禄正想开口，很快就被对方打断。<br/>“我喜欢你！”班花双手紧张地攥着裙摆，鼓足勇气朝他吼道。<br/>尼禄蹙眉，本来平静的神情中闪过一丝惊讶。<br/>女孩似乎看见他眉头的一丝褶皱，又慌张地加上一句，“我知道你爱的是姬莉叶，但是没关系。”<br/>我不爱姬莉叶...尼禄唇瓣微张，解释的话还没滑出嘴角，就被接下来的一幕震惊回去。<br/>班花唰地一下脱掉了上衣，连带着蕾丝花纹胸罩一起甩在一旁的桌子上。白花花的胸乳随着她的动作而惯性上下摇晃起来，荡起一层肉浪。<br/>尼禄眯起眼，意外想起洗完澡只裹着层浴巾在腰间的但丁。他的叔叔身材锻炼的极好，身上每一块肌肉都是块垒分明，丰厚紧实，带着点草莓味沐浴乳的味道。男孩最喜欢的事情，就是靠在但丁赤裸的胸膛上，接着他的叔叔会...<br/>现在对性终于有几分理解的尼禄不想回忆那种让人尴尬的过去，但那确实让他血脉喷张。在但丁对他做出那种事之后的几天，小男孩总是会因为回想那些粗暴的动作和覆盖在皮肤上的大手而兴奋起来，年幼的他不知道自己那根以前从来没出现过这种情况的阴茎为什么会硬起来，除了被叔叔压在椅子上的那次。穿着精致的丝绸睡衣，稚嫩的男孩光着小脚丫去找到那个引发一切的罪魁祸首。刚洗完澡擦着湿发的但丁听他支支吾吾解释完，又观赏他颤抖的小手把长式睡衣撩起、露出细软大腿间那根翘起来的可爱肉茎。<br/>但丁这次没有多说什么，也没有多做什么。只是把紧张又好奇的男孩抱进怀里，大手轻柔地搓揉撸动着尼禄粉嫩的性器，像是在掌心把玩一块草莓味的布丁，直到那脆弱的小孔被挤出一点稀薄的精液，而淡色的唇瓣间溢出的稚气而甜腻的短促呻吟也逐渐停歇。<br/>尼禄能感觉到隔着一层浴巾顶到他屁股的粗硬阴茎，他在但丁怀里瑟缩着，几秒后却被托着屁股放到地上。呼吸有些粗重的男人却只是拍拍他的脑袋，催促他赶紧回去睡觉。<br/>这种情况一直持续到现在，即使中途尼禄已经清楚地了解到性爱，明白他们之间的行为有多么畸形与不健康。他有尝试过脱离但丁，在深夜的被褥里偷偷自慰。却绝望的发现离开叔叔手的他根本没有办法射精，如同品尝过顶级美食的人无法再咽下粗茶淡饭。但丁的搂着他的健硕臂弯，抚在他胯间的大手，落在他额头的吐息都变成一种令人上瘾的慢性毒药，让尼禄无法戒除。</p><p>“今天是你生日，所以....你不需要负责的，你愿意接受吗？”<br/>啊，面前这个不顾一切，裸露肉体的女孩不正如自己一样？尼禄想着，落在她身上的目光讶异中混合几分同情。<br/>“抱歉。”尼禄摇摇头，脱下自己的外套，“我不喜欢女人。”<br/>看着女孩越来越红的眼眶，尼禄绅士地把更为宽大的外套披在她身上，并体贴地堆在一旁的衣服塞进她怀中。<br/>终于，在崩溃的大哭里，班花裹紧外套冲出教室。<br/>望着她离去的背影，尼禄若有所思地握紧胸前的挂坠，拎起落在一旁的书包。<br/>走出门，尼禄毫不意外地看见几个男生围在门口。为首的就是班花的追求者。早就知道有人在门口听墙角的尼禄没有在意，准备绕过他们时却被一只手拦住去路。<br/>“你居然拒绝了她？”<br/>“真不愧是‘处男’。”<br/>“你是不是喜欢男人啊？”<br/>他们忽视尼禄越来越阴沉的脸色，七嘴八舌地发泄着嫉妒与恶意。<br/>尼禄的手指握紧又放松，极其不耐烦地抽搐了一下，最后他猛地抬起小臂，一拳揍在挡在他面前的男人脸上，并冷声说道：“我不喜欢男人。”<br/>虽然尼禄更生气于“处男”绰号，但这似乎无可辩驳。<br/>早就在入学时就跟尼禄打过一架的不良少年当然知道他拳脚的厉害。看见对方发怒的他们畏畏缩缩地步步退去、一哄而散。<br/>正好来接尼禄又在门口等得不耐烦，于是走进来叫他的蕾蒂撞见这一幕，兴致盎然地夸奖起男孩来，“不错啊尼禄，看来但丁没白训练你。这一拳可真够劲，那人脸没凹进去鼻子也要断了。”<br/>“呼，回家吧，蕾蒂姐姐。”尼禄甩甩有些磕痛的右手，朝对方点点头。</p><p> </p><p>无趣的生日宴会。<br/>尼禄推开一波波试图假装醉酒而往他身上倒的的女人。少主的身份和俊朗的脸蛋总是能给他招来不少乏味的桃花。<br/>最后不胜其烦的男孩只好借口上厕所，自己偷偷跑回卧室。<br/>当他坐在书桌前解下项链时，房门被缓慢打开，做工精良的转轴甚至没有发出一点声响。但尼禄还是察觉到这一丝丝的动静，警惕地偏过头去。<br/>站在门口的是但丁，他那个在宴会开始前致辞后就不知所踪的叔叔，手里正端着一个做工精致的檀木盒子。里面大概又装着些价格高昂的饰品。这次是什么？手表？戒指？看盒子的大小，不会是一堆手表和戒指？<br/>“生日快乐，尼禄。”但丁带上门，从容地踱步走近男孩。他把那个让尼禄生厌的盒子摆在他面前，语气里还带着点洋洋得意，“生日礼物~”<br/>尼禄不满地眉头紧皱，反手把掌心的项链盖在桌面上，仰头与但丁对视。<br/>“我不想要这个。”<br/>“哦？你确定？”但丁饶有兴致地挑眉，指尖压在盒上轻轻磕动，“这么说你有自己想要的？”<br/>“是的。”吐出两个字前尼禄还带着少年人的冲动，一股肾上腺素飙升带来的激动感让他热血沸腾。可对着面前的男人大声说完这句话后，他紧绷的背部突然弥漫出一种尴尬与后悔。<br/>“嗯...说来听听。”叉起小臂，但丁悠然自得地一屁股坐在男孩色调简约的床垫上，朝他抬抬下巴，“这是你第二次向我提出礼物要求，说实话我非常期待。”<br/>“我想要...”紧张像块大石头一样蜷缩在尼禄的胃底，为了续上这一口气，他猛地站起身，“你和我做爱。”<br/>但丁显然被这突然蹦出的句子惊讶到。他盯着尼禄泛红的小脸，像是男孩说出了什么难以理解的话，而他正试图通过对方表情来理解这句话的深层含义。但无论他怎么尝试去思考，都只能得出最浅层的意思：尼禄要和他做爱。<br/>“哇哦，这可真是...”但丁摩挲着下巴上毛刺的胡茬，微蹙的眉间流露出一丝无奈，“打飞机已经满足不了你了？”<br/>“是的。我不想再当处男。”尼禄颤抖的手伸向衬衫纽扣。<br/>“等一等。”前倾身体，但丁意图制止男孩的动作，宽大的手掌圈在那骨节突出的手腕上。“你只是想破处？为什么不找别人——我的意思是，那么多向你投怀送抱的女人。如果你担心自己还是处男会遭到嘲笑，我可以给你找个...”<br/>“没有用的！”尼禄拧动手肘想要脱离控制，他的蛮力很大，甚至还略压但丁一头。可不知当下是他使不上力还是但丁更加强硬，牢牢抓着他的那只手纹丝不动。<br/>“今天有个女孩跟我告白。”尼禄垂下眸子，浓密纤长的睫毛在瞳孔中打下一圈扇形的阴影，“她当着我的面脱掉了衣服。”<br/>“...然后？”但丁沉默几瞬，才接上一句。<br/>“完全没有反应！但丁！我没有任何反应！没有任何感觉，没有任何性冲动。”咬紧下唇，尼禄愤愤地说着，没有提到那时候自己还在想但丁。<br/>可我又和那个女孩有什么区别，一样惴惴不安地期盼着心仪之人的答复。甚至更加卑劣、更加肮脏、更加恶心，因为即使知道自己和但丁的血缘关系，我还是这么做了。尼禄自我厌弃地想着，不敢抬头。</p><p>但丁轻轻叹出一口气，空闲的手举起，指腹摁在拧成一团的眉心，“或许只是你喜欢男人？你有试过...”<br/>“都是你的错。”尼禄的喃喃很快就把他的话打断，后面的声音倒是大了起来，“你还不明白吗？我只能对着你硬起来，叔叔。”<br/>最后的两个字被男孩咬得格外重，像是要把代表这个词的男人也放在嘴里狠狠撕咬咀嚼一番。<br/>但丁凝视尼禄战栗的湛蓝瞳孔，品味着里面堆聚的纷乱情绪。但最浮于表面的终究是爱与恨的杂糅。<br/>太奇怪了。明明是这个孩子跑进房间，脱掉衣服，用他稚嫩而瑰丽的肉体诱惑自己。而现在却成了我的错？一个不顾对方意愿猥亵侄儿的叔叔？但丁不怒反笑，没想到在尼禄生日的这天，倒是对方送给自己一个惊喜。<br/>“你不是要做爱吗，小鬼。把衣服脱了。”用力一拽右手把尼禄甩到床上，但丁开始一颗一颗地解起自己的衣扣，他颤抖的手指抚过圆润的扣子边缘，极力压制从脚底升腾起的难以言明的情愫。“千万别哭出来。”</p><p> </p><p>几件衣服裤子软趴趴地堆压在地上，又因被但丁踹开几脚而拧作一团。而它们的主人并没有这样难堪地滚在一起四肢交缠，<br/>赤裸的尼禄躺在床上，屁股紧贴着床沿，两条修长白皙的双腿曲着，脚底朝向天花板，而小腿几乎和躯干垂直。站在床边、同样裸露全身的但丁则是用宽阔的左手十分轻易地握住男孩细瘦的脚踝，把它们固定在那个令人舒适与方便的位置。<br/>相比十二岁的尼禄，十六岁的他身躯已经舒展开来，骨节抽长的同时肌肉却还没有跟上发育节奏，像一层松软的芝士薄薄地覆盖在骨骼周围，再由细腻如羊脂地肌肤牢牢包裹。只有在紧绷时才会显露出的肌肉曲线流畅地仿佛海面涌起的波涛，塞壬的歌声一般总是能把但丁的注意力吸引到它上面。<br/>光滑圆润的臀肉因为姿势而向两边推挤，露出胯间无线风光。生长迅速的阴茎早已尺寸可观，让但丁不能再像早些年搓揉小面团那样漫不经心地玩弄男孩的肉棒，反倒需要认认真真单手撸动，有时甚至要用到双手。当然这一切都难不倒给尼禄打了四年手枪的但丁。但丁清楚男孩阴茎上的每一个敏感点，也知道如何快速让他缴械投降。<br/>就比如现在，尼禄翘在腿间的阴茎已经在但丁的抚慰下淅淅沥沥地吐出些前液，几乎把他初具规模的人鱼线凹入的沟壑都填满。<br/>尼禄双眼紧闭，睫毛像震动的蜻蜓翅膀般扇动着，被咬到艳红的唇瓣间无意识泄露出几声娇俏的喘息。正如他之前每一次被但丁抱在怀里帮忙手淫那样享受，只不过这一次的姿势稍显下流。<br/>但丁终于放过那已经湿淋淋的肉棒，把沾满清亮前液的手指伸向男孩瑟缩的菊穴。这次他可没有撸动肉棒那时的耐心，光是紧裹手指的高热肠肉一缩一缩带来的曼妙触感和尼禄水雾弥漫的双眸里闪烁的期待，就足以让但丁失去理智地直接把硬到极限的肉棒捅进处子的小屁眼里。<br/>深吸一口气，但丁克制着已经克制四年的暴虐兽欲，在终于塞入三根手指后，这一点点理智被尼禄软成滩水的语调打碎，“可以了，但丁，快点进来。”<br/>他的手扒在但丁臀侧，力道柔和地往自己这边拉动，又抬起臀部，让男人蓄势待发的阴茎可以正好对上那含着指节不住收缩的后穴。这是一个有声的邀请，太过赤裸。<br/>但丁额头崩起一根青筋，几乎是在一瞬间就抽出手指，换上自己因为面前景象而又胀大一圈的性器，龟头碾着贪婪的小口猛得插进去一半。他死死盯着那被撑开到极限的后穴，褶皱都因为但丁傲人的尺寸而平展到发白。<br/>一种将世间最洁白的东西玷污的成就感混杂着多年渴望得以实现的满足感凝聚在但丁的胸腔里，让他一时间只沉溺于占有尼禄、夺走他第一次的曼妙愉悦中无法自拔。直到男孩痛苦地闷哼声传入他的耳膜。<br/>尼禄整张俊俏的小脸都扭成一团，尖锐的犬齿把嘴唇戳出一缕血丝。他攥紧身下的被单，指头用力到能听见关节噼啪的声响，白净的胸膛剧烈起伏着，像只濒死的幼鸟。但丁忧心忡忡地抽出一节阴茎，果不其然暗色的肉柱上黏连着几缕鲜红的血丝。该死，但丁心中暗骂一声，他太心急了。“就到这吧，我让蕾蒂去买药。”<br/>抬在他眼前男孩浅粉色的脚指蜷缩着，又微微舒展，尼禄深吸一口气，但丁能看出他在努力的适应，但这偏离计划的第一次是时候该停止了。一双手却紧紧地抓住男人的胯，阻止他准备将阴茎完全抽出的动作。<br/>“就这点疼，还不如你训练我时的十分之一。”男孩强行撑出一个笑，似乎想表现得更加轻松。但但丁知道他完全是在逞强，从内部撕裂的疼痛怎么能和肌肉的酸痛相比。<br/>“够了，尼禄。”轻轻推动对方的手腕，但丁无奈地摇头，他太了解尼禄的要强心，可现在这种情况确实不适合继续。<br/>尼禄不在抑制流露在他眉宇间的痛楚，但那已经不仅仅是肉体上的。像一只被踹了一脚，还是呜咽着凑上来，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着主人小腿的小狗。<br/>“求你了，但丁。”<br/>他的手还是顺着但丁的力道松开，垂在洁白的床单上。男孩缓缓地偏过头去，凌乱的银发被汗润湿，贴在他绯红的脸颊上，安静地等待着但丁最后的宣判。<br/>“真拿你没办法。”但丁沉默地盯着他许久，才无可奈何地说出这句话。<br/>尼禄猛然扭过头来，眼睛亮亮的。<br/>“就一次，你射了我们就停止。”将尼禄的腿温柔地分开并搭在自己肩头，但丁重新握上男孩腿间那根略有些萎靡的阴茎，以熟悉的节奏撸动起来。拇指指腹擦过冠状沟，绕着龟头有条不紊地搓揉，不一会肉棒就和他主人一起兴奋起来，迷醉于但丁手指的魔法之下，马眼翕张着吐出一颗颗晶莹的腺液，而尼禄眉头也舒展开来。<br/>这正是但丁所希望看见的，希望前面的刺激能舒缓下男孩后穴里的刺痛。他缓慢地抽动起阴茎，以一种极慢的龟速一寸寸拓开紧绷的穴肉，探寻着让每个男人都为之抓狂的那个点。只要柱身触碰到前列腺，初次体验的尼禄会很快忘却那与之来说微不足道的疼痛，沉浸于新奇的后穴快感里。<br/>但丁观察着男孩脸上放松而迷人的神情，在龟头终于以一个刁钻地角度蹭过某块弹软的肉凸时，尼禄的眉头终于一动，发出一声短促而迷惑的呻吟。像只好奇的穴小鸮，他天蓝色的虹膜微微扩散，瞪大的双眼眨了眨，顶着满头问号望向但丁。<br/>“那是前列腺。”但丁解释道，满意地勾起嘴角。他拽过男孩一只踝骨突出的小腿，小口地噬咬起覆盖着脚腕的薄薄肌肉，间或吸吮脚背上那片细腻的肌肤，还故意发出啧啧水声，像是在舔舐什么奶味的冰棒。尼禄因为这奇怪的调情方式羞红了耳朵，正欲张口说点什么，那根潜伏在他屁股里的阴茎一下子抽动起来，强硬地破开绞紧的穴肉，摩擦着滚烫的肠壁，粗硬龟头正正好撞在敏感的前列腺上。<br/>男孩因为这突如其来的第二次触碰而浑身一抖，酥麻如触电般的感觉从那被撞到的穴肉一点上弥漫开来，让他难耐地拽紧床单，小声地嘟囔起来，明明身体十分渴望这种神秘的刺激，但从未体会过的新鲜快感却让他从精神上感到些许慌张，“等等一下。”<br/>“不喜欢吗？”这下轮到但丁困惑了，尼禄诚实的身体反应无不昭示着他喜欢被操到前列腺，可那抿成直线的薄唇却赤裸裸地诉说着抗拒。<br/>“不是...嗯哼，是太舒服了。”尼禄捞起旁边一个枕头，砰的一声压在自己熟透的脸颊上。这种舒畅与放松让他情不自禁地回忆起小时候被但丁抱在怀里的感觉，让他害怕自己会再次对另一种但丁给予的东西上瘾，却又清楚地知道早在自己要求和叔叔做爱的时候，这种上瘾就是无可逃避的了。<br/>“噗。”但丁被对方幼稚的行为逗笑，又往心中尼禄表格的可爱一栏加上一分。“那就好好享受吧。”他压低那两只白嫩颀长的双腿，把它们盘绕在自己腰间。又俯下上半身，完全笼盖在尼禄身上，轻巧地在男孩裸露出的鼻头亲上一口。<br/>察觉到对方动作的尼禄哼哼一声，不知道是赌气还是害羞，骤然把枕头拉下，覆盖住面部所有但丁嘴唇能触及的地方。<br/>“哇哦，你这可是伤了叔叔我脆弱的心灵。”但丁哭笑不得地抬起身，视线从那块灰色的枕头往下延生，欣赏着这具漂亮又标致的躯体，他探出半截红舌舐过下唇“那么我就要从你身上补偿回来了~”<br/>指头一根根地搭上尼禄细软的皮肉上，但丁完全掐拿住男孩窄瘦的腰胯，滚烫的阴茎在逼仄的小穴中发狠地操弄起来，一下一下都撞击在最为敏感的前列腺上，又刻意在那个位置停顿片刻，恶劣地施力碾磨。<br/>尼禄揪着枕套的双手猛然收紧，男孩独特的清脆呻吟透过棉絮穿出，变得略有些沉闷。但也足以让但丁满足，特别是那根贴着腹肌的阴茎已经欢愉且诚实地滴滴答答吐着前液，而湿滑弹润的后穴规律地收缩着，淫魅地邀请着肉棒来次更深的捣入。<br/>而男孩的呼吸终于变得急促起来，显然激烈的性爱和闷在脸上的厚重布料棉絮已经快让他喘不过气来了。压着枕面的小臂也逐渐放松，让有机可乘地但丁能一把把那碍事的枕头扯开。失去遮挡的尼禄还维持着最初惊讶地呆滞表情，面颊被捂得潮红而泛着湿气，红透的眼眶里还蓄积着没来得及溢出的泪水。但丁瞥向一旁被甩飞半米的枕头，那曾贴着脸的那面果不其然蔓延开大片湿斑。<br/>呜咽一声，尼禄赧然地想要重新用手臂遮掩脸颊，却猝不及防得被但丁抓住手腕摁在床垫上。<br/>男人俯下身，面颊逐渐贴近侄子俊秀的脸庞，舌尖一点点舔净他眼角滑落的泪珠，又低下去吻上那瓣微开的粉唇。纯情的男孩自然是对接吻也一无所知，只是不知所措地张着嘴，任由但丁将沾着盐分的舌头侵入口腔，擦过上颚，卷起他的舌头纠缠吸吮。<br/>凭借极其强悍的学习力，尼禄片刻后就掌握到一点诀窍，可还不敢主动去反击，只能在自己的战场里与叔叔的舌头争斗，黏糊糊地唾液交换间挤出下流的水声。<br/>压制尼禄的手不知何时已松开，但这次男孩没有试图掩藏什么，而是环上但丁宽阔的脊背，圆润的指甲像修过的猫爪，撒娇似轻柔地抓挠着对方的后背。<br/>再最后一次拓开与撞入中，尼禄终于承受不住压倒性扑面而来的高潮，本来松松垮垮绕在但丁腰上的大腿猛然紧绷，在双唇分开喘息的间隙中断断续续地喃喃，“我要...嗯，要射...”还没等他话说完，前头涨到极致的阴茎在毫无触碰的情况下喷溅出一股股粘稠的白浊。男孩指头扣进但丁发达的背肌中，划出一道浅薄的血痕。他发出奶猫似得低声呻吟，双眼紧闭却神情舒展，沉浸于漫长的前列腺高潮中。<br/>而快速收缩的肠肉与穴口倒是贪心地咬紧、深切地挽留着内里的肉棒。但丁齿列咬合，在如此巨大的诱惑面前抑制着直接射入温暖小穴中的欲望，这会恶化尼禄的伤势。他只好决绝地一下子抽出性器，把早已被逼迫到极限的阴茎贴在男孩柔嫩的大腿内侧，猛烈摩擦几下后将斑驳的精液射在那鼓胀的会阴上。<br/>“满足了吧？”但丁轻拍一记掌下绵软的臀肉，看着被汗水和精液浸透的尼禄。<br/>男孩懒洋洋地舒展着四肢，爬起身没有理会跟他说话的叔叔，捞起块浴巾径直朝浴室走去。<br/>“叛逆期的小鬼。”但丁当然没有错过男孩发丝间一闪而过的血红耳垂，他挂着笑意感叹道，从床头扯出两张纸巾擦干净下体，重新把衣裤穿上。<br/>想起什么，但丁走到已经响起哗啦啦水声的浴室门口，轻敲两下门板，“不要用水洗后面。”话音刚落，里面就传出一阵带着痛楚的倒吸冷气声。但丁完全可以想象尼禄掰着屁股，又被疼得龇牙咧嘴的样子，嗤嗤地笑着，他继续说到：“洗完直接来我房间，我会给你上药。”<br/>“滚！”隔着磨砂玻璃板，一个中指的阴影明晃晃地出现在但丁面前。<br/>这位过于了解侄子的叔叔知道，即使尼禄嘴上抗拒，过不了多久就会穿着睡衣乖乖溜进他房间，假装现在的行为从未发生。<br/>索性也不再与他争辩，但丁转移话题，“还有，我原本要送你的礼物是一把改造左轮。”尼禄一直跟但丁反复提起，想要一把枪，还要给她取名为湛蓝玫瑰。“不过既然你不想要这个礼物...”<br/>浴室门被刷的一下拉开，依旧赤身裸体的尼禄紧紧盯着但丁，湿漉漉的眼睛眨巴眨巴，带着一丝委屈，“我想要那把枪.....但丁叔叔...”<br/>谁能拒绝一只撒娇的小狗呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>